YuGiOh Rage
by Justanoterface
Summary: Hi, I uploaded this once, but after I uploaded it, it got reeeeeally messed up. so i fixed it! I hope :P


The girl blew out a long breath. All around her were the busy streets of Domino city. Ice cold wind bit threw her. She had come a long way to find what she was looking for, and she wasn't leaving just because of the weather. She stared hard at the map in front of her.

She found the shop she was looking for, and headed out of the subway. She hated the dark tunnels, the loud sounds, the abnormal speeds. It was almost as bad as the things she had endured in Egypt. She shuddered as she melted into the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kame Game Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi skiped out of the game shop. He was suprised to see Ryou waiting for him. Tristen and Tea had all called and told him they had the stomach flu, and Yugi had figured he would have to walk to school alone, since Yami was sick to.

Ryou smiled shyly. "Bakura decided since everyones out sick, he was going to skip school to." He explained. "I was wondering if I could walk with you to school." Yugi smiled "Yami's sick so I thought I was going to be walking all myself. Ill be happy for the company."

Yugi and Ryou walked in silence for a block or so. "Yugi, does Yami ever seem like he's thinking about something, or someone from his past?" Ryou asked in a troubled voice.

Yugi thought shrugged. "Yeah when I think about it, he dos. A lot. When I'm trying to get him to pay attention to me, he gives me this sad smile and tells me he wants to be alone. I hear him talking in his sleep and says the same name over and over, but I cant make it out."

Yugi sighed. "Bakura's like that, only he flipping roars in his sleep, and it scares the shit out of me." Ryou laughed. "Sometimes I wonder. I mean, he was the king, makes me wonder what he did in Egypt, that affected him so badly." Yugi nodded. Suddenly, someone wrapped their hands around Yugi's mouth, and pulled him back.

Yugi almost was flopping, trying to get out of the persons grip

"Et of mer!" Yugi cried. Ryou laughed as Bakura let go, and kissed Ryou's cheek. "Did I scare you?" Yugi rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Yep, I did." Bakura said. Yugi looked back and glared at him, and kept walking. Ryou and Bakura hurried to catch up. Bakura walked beside them and glanced down at Yugi. "The Pharaoh actually let you out without anyone around to protect you?" He asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "He's to drugged up to know what's going on." Bakura grinned. "I like the sound of that." Yugi glared up and the through he may have sprouted few inches, he was nowhere near as tall as everyone. Everyone else was a freaking tall as Seto Kaiba now.

"I thought you were staying home. "Ryou said "I was really bored. "Bakura explained lazily. "I..." He broke walked a few paces, the turned to of at the crowd. Ryou stopped to scan the crowd to see who Bakura was looking at.

"Bakura? "He asked. "What's wrong?" Bakura shook his head. "Brain malfunction. "He teased. "I just had a bad case of deja vo. "He patted Ryou's head. "Nothing to worry about." He smiled and kissed Ryou's lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Domino City Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat on the bench in the park. Music trickled threw the wind. She smiled. Music had always been her strong point in life. When she was in a bad mood, she could always turn to her music. She slightly missed America. Japan had beautiful music, that was for sure, but American music had a zest she had thoroughly enjoyed. She missed America.

True, it wasn't as advanced as Japan, but America had always given her a sense of true freedom. The music changed from a sunny beat, to a slow love song.

She thought of the man she had left in America. She sighed and stood up. The trudged slowly to the game shop, remembering those few weeks she had spent with him.

'Seto...'Even his name held so much emotion for her. She reminded herself she couldn't ever be in a real relationship. She couldn't get emotionally attached to anyone or anything. She felt miserable as she stood outside the Kame Game. She took a deep breath and opened the door and went inside. Grandpa Muto was behind the counter examining the new shipments. He glanced up and set the box aside. "Rebecca. "He almost smiled Rebecca was startled. The man before her was not the man she remember from 40 years ago ."Your still the same. "Grandpa said. "Ah, yes but you have changed. "Rebecca smiled.

"Muto.. "Rebecca started."Please,call me grandpa,everyone else does."Grandpa said smiled."It must be nice to grow old and watch you children become who they are." Grandpa nodded his head."I do have a good as good as the life I could have had with you."

Rebecca's smiled faltered."I could never have done that to you,Solomon." "Grandpa!Can you clean out my puke bucket?"Rebecca's eyes narrowed."I saw your grandson leave." Grandpa's face shifted."You should leave."

Rebecca's eyes widened."You found someone to complete the puzzle!" She lit up and began talking animently."I knew your grandson looked like Atem,but I never imagined anyone would able to!"

Grandpa shook his head."They've been threw enough as it dont need you bringing back more acient crap and dragging them threw the shadow relem shit again." Rebeccas eyes glowed as black coals.

"Thats not your it hasnt been your job for 3000 still a selfish,incompetent jerk." Rebecca turned on her heels and stalked out the peeked around the corner as Rebecca closed the door behind her."What was that about?"

He asked."And old fling."Grandpa said as he dusted the counter."Nothing special." Atem nodded,but didnt believe him."Why are you up anyway?Your sick,get back in bed." Grandpa shooed him out of the shop part of the building.

Domino HighSchcool

Bakura laughed as he watched Ryou and Yugi arm was sad how pathetict they finally succeeded him throwinf yugis arm down on the

heard a silky laugh behind them,and they turned to see Malik and Marik watching smirked."Hey douchebag." He said to bared his fangs."Says the

uke." "Hey,i dont give,i take,you dumbshit." Bakura raised his arms in surrender."Yep,I dont know how Ryou does it,but he obviously is the seme." Marik punched Ryou in the

blushed and rubbed his he pulled Yugi and Malik away."Hikari's." Marik mumbled to Bakura."Yep all the do is bitch about what we do wrong." Marik doubled

over laughing."That is so true! I overheard them yesterday when they came to me and Malik's 's face turned serious."I saw Rebecca today."Marik stood up,his face also serious.

"You mean that little whore is back?" Bakura glowered."Shes not a whore,shes just everyones bitch." Marik laughed bitterly."She tricked me into being a tombkeeper." He said,"Just like Pharaoh put us in those cursed items."

Bakura rolled his eyes."She made me the king of thieves.I still owe her alot." It was Mariks turn to roll his eyes."You have such a long lost love puppy look on your ,Rebecca cant be in was pretty stuck in that rumbled,3000 years should have died."

"But I didnt." A cold voice whispered in his ear."Huh?" Marik looked over his was there."Your paranoid dickhead."Bakura moved towards grabbed Bakura's arm.

"How sure are you that it was Rebecca?" Bakura thought a moment."Very."Marik glanced at his was laughing along with Yugi and Ryou."We have to protect them."He gestured toward the hikari's.

"They will be have to worry about why shes evil is loose that she needed to hunt us three down." "Maybe she missed you and your perfect ass." Marik smacked Bakura's butt. Bakura growled and smirked.

He missed his pet."I hope thats the only thing." He sighed.


End file.
